Vehicle exhaust tips have long been in use to enhance the appearance of a vehicle's exhaust pipe(s). Most exhaust tips are passive units that include tips designed with various slots and openings, various colors and various shapes. Other prior art exhaust tip designs include a vehicle internal power supply that when switched “on”, illuminates various arrangements of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), various colors and designs of neon lights, or electro-luminescent panels.
The problems associated with prior-art exhaust tips utilizing a set of lights that are operated by a power supply is that the power supply requires an accessible switch and a wiring harness. The wiring harness is routed to terminate at the switch, which is typically located in the driver's compartment and must be placed in an “on” position to activate the lights. In contrast the instant invention requires no switch or harness, as the lights are turned on automatically by heated vehicle exhaust gases that pass through the exhaust tip.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any industry literature, catalogs or patents that read on the claims of the instant invention.